


Munera

by Hollistien1996



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gladiator AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollistien1996/pseuds/Hollistien1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Warrioroftheice's Spartaca, Laura has some secrets that she has kept in the dark for a long time. When a death notice comes to her attention, the call of the Arena beckons her to come back to the life she sought to bury for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

The Lanista kept pushing for more as I worked my muscles to work past their limits. I have been working on mastering other weapons as I was named the best of the Arena when it came to using Gladi. I was currently practicing with an Arcus (bow) to practice and hone my skills in long distance. Lanista Taylor told me to call it a day and get some sleep before my next turn in the Arena. The next day comes and I am in my armor. It weighs on me as I get ready. I am using a Gladius and Pugio (dagger) for the battle against the new challengers of the Arena. Skip. It's in the middle of the battle. Ten against 2. My partner and I ready our weapons as we work as one to pick off the remaining 5 left after the initial slaughter. As we round and finish off our opponents, cheering of the crowd gets louder and louder as the last opponent is offed by the crowd. Suddenly, arrows fly from unknown places as fire arrows follow. The Arena is lit up in flames as I rush and yell for the crowd to get out. They came. As I run, I heard a thud and see next to me my partner falls. I run towards her and she silently goes in my arms as I drag her to a safe place. I look at her face and it's not of my partner's anymore. It's Carmilla's. Tears streaming down my face as I yell out in anguish. I take a better look at the battlefield and realize that I recognize some of the faces. Danny. Perry. Laf. Jp. Kirsch. Even Mattie, though we weren't on the best of terms. Their faces covered in blood as their cold and lightless eyes stare intently at me. I look at Carm's face again, the same look as the other's eyes. My fury knows no bounds at this point. This means war.  
...  
I wake with a scream. Tears streaming down my face as the tears that I cried in my dream come to reality. I hear footsteps and the door slam open. 

"Laura, are you alright?" I see Danny step into view. Trailing behind her are the rest of my friends.

The last of my tears fall and I clear my throat. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just a nightmare." I assure them. Danny gives me a short nod as she ushers the rest out, I catch a glimpse of Vordenberg's symbol on her forehead. 

The recent events flood through my head as I remember what's happened so far. Back at Silas. Mattie and her entrance. The board. Carmilla and I breaking up. The turn of Vordenberg. The armies of Zetas and the Summers. I just don't know what to do anymore. Perry acting strange around certain people as well. No matter what I do to fix the mess I keep creating a bigger one. Flashes of my dream pop into my head. I shake my head. That was my fault too. 

Despite everything, Carm and I are on ok terms. I get up and change and head down to check on the army and the vampires. The army is no longer around, so I let the vampires out. They all come out with stoic expressions, except for JP who is just hungry. I hand them each a blood bag and tell them to tell me if they need more. I don't want them to attack anyone. 

"Cupcake, are you alright?" Carm's voice breaks my staring contest with the wall. I shake my head. 

"Yeah, I just have stuff on my mind." She gives me a look and shrugs and turns, but then comes back. 

"We heard the fiasco earlier and would like to ask if you are ok." She says as Mattie rolls her eyes at the use of us. 

"Yeah, Carm. I'm fine, don't worry about it. It was just a dream." I sigh tiredly. I catch a glimpse of Mattie tilting her head a bit. 

"That look I just saw... There's more to you that I thought, mopet." She gives me a smirk as I hear my phone ring. I look up and see it's an unknown number. 

"Hello?"

"Laura, its me. Taylor." I freeze in place. 

"Listen, there's been a death. I don't know the specifics, but they told me that they are holding a Munera. That you are required to come. I can't be on for long." He speaks quickly as if he's being watched.

"Lanista... please tell me that they haven't come back." I reply quietly in shock. 

"Laura..." He pauses. " They're coming, please come. It's at the old place. You know it." Click. 

Crap.


	2. Answering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and the gang start their adventure into Laura's past.

Chapter 2: Answering

I froze to the spot, dropping my phone in the process as I'm thrown back into my dream. Only this version is real. The flashbacks of that fateful day in the Arena. The screaming. The feel of the flames enclosing all around me. I'm lost in the moment until I hear a voice. 

"Laura, can you hear me?" I start to feel someone rubbing my back as reality comes back into focus. I see everyone gathered into the room that I've been occupying for a few hours after everyone left. Carm was the one rubbing my back. Looking at her face, I can see many questions floating behind her eyes. 

"Laura we heard screaming and came in to you on the crouching on the ground. From the looks of it you were trying to protect someone." 

Danny alerts me to her and Kirsch's presence in the house. I look around at everyone who seem mirror each other's expressions besides Mattie who looks disinterested. I rest on Perry's face for a few seconds and I see a darkness flash across her eyes. Something's not right. I stand without saying anything back and march straight to where I've been stashing my stuff. I kept a few things from my days in the Arena in case I ever needed it. I start to mutter to myself in Latin, as I hear the group follow me around. I reach the door and spin on my heels. 

"Give me one second." I slam door before anyone could protest. 

I sigh as I hear them discussing my odd behavior. Making my way over to the spot I found in the floorboards, I lift it up to reveal my armor. It has two pieces to it. Leather, then cold steel over top. I didn't have the normal coloring for someone of a legionnaire general. It was a grey-ish color with the leather colored a dark green with golden highlights. I strapped everything into place. I then took my swords out, strapped them to their proper places. I grabbed my travel bag and stuffed it with my extra weapons as well as my credentials and some food I had stored up. I went over to the mirror and look at my appearance. My armor fit snugly against my body and the three weapons visible made me look intimidating. My eyes looked different than the ones I got used to these past years. I quickly put my hair up into a pony tail and made sure there were no traces of myself left in the room. I mutter a few curses in Latin as I brace myself for questioning. I turn the doorknob and am met with stares. I can't explaining anything right now. I need to hurry.

"Listen, I know that you have questions. I will have answers, but not here. I have to hurry. You all will be safer with me." I state. 

"Laura, have you forgotten that army that prowls the campus? Hunting for these vampires?" Danny points at them as she starting getting heated. 

"I can take care of a few untrained humans. But now we must hurry, for I can't be late." I say calmly, going back to older speech pattern. I curse in Latin and receive a few looks at the word "humans". 

I toss the bag at Kirsch. "Can you carry this for me? I'm going to take everyone with me otherwise you'll get caught in the crossfire." 

I start going down the stairs as I hear a voice.

"You can't expect us all to go, do you?" I hear Mattie's voice carry down the stairs. I stare up at her, commanding and pleading with my eye. She lets out a sigh of knowledge and motions everyone forward as I ignore the questions being asked around me. 

I draw my Gladi as I head out of the door with my little party of friends. I don't see anyone so far, but I fast walk out and towards the giant van waiting across campus. Taylor left it there in case of emergencies. We're about reach the half way point when I hear shouts of alarm, alerting the others near by. That included Vordenberg. They surrounded us without attacking. Vordenberg made his way to the front lines flanked by Theo and Mel. Each member of my party is captured and held at knife point by the hunting parties. Mel is the only one on campus who knows of my past, she kept up appearances around others. I gave her a nod as she took in my appearance, knowing that I was about to get serious and that she shouldn't be in my way. 

"Fraulein Hollis, I dare say that I don't get what your play is right now, but you have no chance of escape. You should turn yourself in and let me take care of those pesky vampires. If not, I believe a execution is in order, don't you agree?" He drawls with his sweetly aggravating voice. 

I saw a flash as Mel tossed something in the air. The charter. She found it. I heard a gasp from Perry, which I placed at the back of my mind as I caught it. I looked into Vordie's eyes.

"Vae victis." I break the charter in half and I hear his screams. 

I take that as my cue to attack. I quickly make short of disarming half of the hunting party as Mel sets up for the circle. 

"Laura, do it now!" Mel shouts out at me. 

I rush to the spot she was just at, chanting as I made my way there. Once there, I stab my sword into the ground and shout "Dandun Ohtar". The ground shakes a bit and everyone, but my party's weapons are swallowed by the earth. 

"Ni 'lassui." I whisper. 

Taking the opportunity to help Mel starting knocking out the army of students, I give her a nod of thanks as she and I gather everyone and make our way towards the van. The van was hidden in one of the buildings on the edge of the campus. We all quickly pile into the van and I start driving. 

"What was that?" Laf asks for everyone.

"I haven't seen anyone use anything like that for a long time." Mattie says, serious for once. Great, she knows.

"As much as I want to spill my guts here in this van as we are driving away from Silas, I can't say anything until we get to our destination." 

"Well why not, cupcake?" Carm's nervous as she says her pet name for me. 

"I can't really explain it without revealing anything. Let's just say, if I give my word over something, I will keep to it." I say gritting my teeth as I feel the chill of the oath I'm bound to remind me of my promises. 

For the remainder of the ride, it became quite as the humans of the group slept and the vampires just exchanged glances. I sighed as I took in the fact that I managed to pull off my stunt.

"Laura, you know that we've been summoned for the Munera, right?" Mel asks in Latin. 

"Yes, I know that's why I've revealed this much to them. I can't say anything until they lift the oath from me. I just didn't want to have to drag them into this." I reply back to her. Her hard eyes soften to ones that I know from the Arena. 

"I know, but we had to be prepared. They tend to know everyone associated with you. Taylor and I came up with this plan awhile ago, so you wouldn't have to choose between us and them. We both know how much they mean to you. The older one as well, even if she doesn't know it yet." I look at her skeptical. Her eyes hold some mirth before getting serious.

"It was the commander. One of his guards found him. He was like the others. He left a will and well he wanted you to take his position, Laura. He wants you to lead them." I look at her and almost swerve the car, eyes wide.

"Why?" Is the only word I can get out. 

"You are the oldest of all of us and you can lead. I've seen you do it. They will respect you." She grins and lets my imagination do the rest. 

"That's not what I'm worried about." I let the conversation trail off and the silence sets in again. At this point, we've been driving for a few hours now and should be close. 

I see the marker for the path to the Arena, the old one. I drive down a narrow and bumpy path as the passengers I carry in the van awaken. 

"Where are we headed?" Danny asks, well more demands.

"I can't say it's true name, but you can call it the Arena." Danny looks at the others, an unreadable expression on her face. 

I start to reach the end of the path when warriors of the Arena surround the van. Spears and swords pointed around it. 

I get out of the van with my hands up. The warrior around us immediately recognize me and greet me with a salute. The fist to chest and bow. I see the sea of red and gold part for a darker armored man. Once he reaches me, he smiles.

"Ave." He says and salutes me as well.

"Ave, Taylor." I bow and then rush him for a hug.


	3. The Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I've just go a lot on my plate at the moment. But here you go :)

I could tell that everyone was staring at the large arena before us. After a brief introduction to my comrades, we were quickly ushered into the fortified arena because most of us were weary of being out in the open for so long, as well as most of them knowing about the oath I was under. We quickly passed a lot of things, not giving everyone enough time to process what was passing. We reached our destination within a few minutes and Taylor knocked on the giant doors in front of us. The slowly open and the guards motion us to come in. I head in first, knowing what awaits for us. 

"Welcome. I understand that some unfortunate circumstances have brought you back." Three chairs filled by three powerful people. One of their voices drifts over our company. I step forward.

"Yes. I believe that I have fulfilled my oath. It is time to..." I'm cut off before I can say anything else.

"We know. As the last living of each of our kind, we recognize that you have done more than enough for us. Especially before you left. Before we lift the oath, we want to ask you if you would be willing to take head chair. The commander who you chose in your stead is dead and wants you to take the position." The taller of the two stand up as they speak.

"I.... I can't. You know what happened last time. I won't let that happen to them." My voice shakes as I am reminded of the past and the oath regarding what I can and can't say still in place. 

"Please. You are more than capable. Being the oldest of all of us, you hold knowledge of the other world. You remember." The lights are ignited as the short-tempered one waves a hand to light the room. The three figures now illuminated, the tallest was a woman. She had fair hair and pointed ears, similar to an elf, but held herself in a way that wasn't elf like. The one off to her right was a male, shorter and the short-tempered one. He was dark haired and very beautiful. The last one was a woman as well, looking more human than the others, but had the air of mystery around her as her hair shown in the dim light. It was a dark color, but nothing the group had seen or place a name to. 

"Those stories are greatly exaggerated. You should know this, given you have the most stories written about them, Zeus." The cold returns, but I couldn't careless. They don't know about the ruin of the other world. 

"Peace. We don't want to piss off the person who holds the most power over all of us. Laura, please consider." The tall one pleads with me. 

"Arwen, you, Zeus, and Pluto know of the stories about me and my time here, yes?" They each give me a nod. 

"Then you should know what war costs us. Civil war even more. Do you know why I am the last of my kind? Do you know why there is no other world anymore?" Arwen gives me a look of sorrow and knows what I'm going to do next. The others give me silent shakes of their heads given the heavy silence.

"I killed them. I slaughtered my own kind just to get them to stop fighting with the other clans. As this took place, a certain someone took the opportunity to try to seize control. She started opening the gates and wanted to ascend, but finished my duty before she could. I banished her and placed a curse. She was to walk among humans until she is called upon to shatter the gates. She and I are the only ones who can shatter the gates without sacrificing all of the clans. In order to save the people of the world, I made the person trying to destroy it help me transport everyone to the human realm. We then destroyed the realm, sealing it off forever. I then became known as the Kin-Killer to most, since they only knew of my endeavors before saving everyone." I sigh, here comes the harder part.

"In the attempt to save everyone, the someone made sure that my life here in this realm would not be pleasant. She cast a spell that resurrected my dead clan into hunters of the supernatural world. She made it their purpose in life to hunt every single creature, down to the last child. Once I found this out, I sought them out trying the reason with them, but they didn't and could not remember anything from the other world. It was a blessing and a curse. To see my loved ones alive again, but have no memory and trying to kill me because I wasn't like them anymore." A few tears escaped and the cold in my chest hit me with full force. I felt the ice everywhere and I gripped my chest, but continued because they need to hear it.

"The centuries I've been here, I have been chased and put in isolation. There was one point where I thought that I was insane because I kept seeing the people I killed in the other world alive and then killing them again in order to survive or help someone else. Even my past lover was there, despite being dead before the war. It had been many years after being in the human realm and I had come across a small village of dwarfs who were living peacefully in isolation. Imagine my surprise when I see her very much alive and armed with fire and weapons trying to kill innocents. I couldn't let the innocents die, so I fought her. It was bloody and as the light in her eyes went out, I saw a flicker of recognition and a smile ghosted her lips. Killing her, almost killed me. It was hard losing her the first time, but for a second time and by my hand? No one needs to go through that." I'm still clutching my chest as the cold brings me to my knees this time. 

Voices start rising as they realize that I was enduring the pain of breaking an oath to get my point across. Each of them pale and unable to hide the sorrow they felt for me as the realization of my words and actions have let to. Arwen is the first to action.

"We must release it now, before it is too late!" She hisses. The three gather around me as the group steps back. A circle of light wraps around me as I hear chanting in different voices. 

"cuiv-dae. dun-du. dun-dome-edhel. (Awaken shadow. Rise night. Rise darkness elf.)" As the words are uttered in a soft whisper, the cold disappears and I'm filled with the familiarity of magic. 

"You have been release, Moriquendi of Eol. Laura, the last of the dark elves." It was weird to hear my normal name among the elvish I haven't heard in years. I know I don't look much different, but I know the air around me has changed and have my eyes. The whites of my eyes have blacken and the irises have been changed to a brilliant blue. I stand up from the ground. The air swirls slightly as I feel the magic in the room. 

"My answer is still no." My voice echos around the room in a cold manner as I turn from the council and walk out.

...............  
Hello! So I finally finished this chapter after it's been opened in my browser for a while. Please let me know what you think :) Til next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice: I probably won't update all that often and when I do I will try to make the chapters worth your while. Also, please review :) This is set during season two, towards the end, and Mattie isn't dead yet.


End file.
